Oruruk Brimfiddle
Oruruk Brimfiddle is a scholarly deep gnome Enkhkoi from Tutka, the underground city. Calculating, precise, and unfathomably knowledgable, the gray-skinned deep gnome seeks the answer to an unsolvable conundrum; the powers behind undeath. Description Short as the rest of his race, he stands about 3 feet tall and weighs about 60 pounds. Oruruk's hair is white, and his eyes are fully black. His skin is gray like stone. He wears practically designed robes dyed brown, gray, and black. He carries an intricate magic wand, though his most prized possession hangs on a silver chain around his neck; a piece of Eden Stone. He uses that to channel arcane magic through and form his spells. Familiar Oruruk can summon a creature made out of arcane energy, a familiar beast that he prefers to give the shape on an obedient, sharp-eyed hawk to. Background Oruruk has not revealed anything on his origin, other that he is a scholar who left Tutka for Vorgis seeking lore, where he was outnumbered and attacked on an alley of the city. After the blackout caused by the attack, he woke up beside Orethel, Taliesin and Dorrel, all prisoners of some a talon of harpies. They escaped that and realized they all bore the same marks down their spines. After helping out a small group of outcasts including a Cursed one, and encountered dryads in their grove, they managed to escape the island. On the journey at sea, he spent time studying Rooark the wererat, collenting information on his biology and triggers. After some trouble on the ship, they reached Nyree Island. After dealing with Panga the Terror, they visited Belmora and helped rid the island of a curse, by pointing the authotities to a priest of the Cycle named Zezalem as responsible. The local reeve Kalemos Galanos befriended them and offered his grace, rewards, and recommendation letter. Back in the Mainland, Oruruk helped free the territory's reeve Romilus Aberus from the mysterious Black Bones, and also met Agatha and Madeleth, two women from Astana on their way to Vorgis who helped her and her companions undertake the task and meet the reeve. On the way to Achentum to receive their reward and get a new job from the reeve, they helped slay a Cursed werewolf who terrorized the area around the village of Savaria and was responsible for the death of at least one young boy. Once in Achentum the new job never presented itself, for Althea, the reeve's only daughter, was murdered in the palace's garden. Oruruk and his companions investigated and discovered the killer; Roxanna, Althea's handmaiden and friend. She got crucified and purified in white flame publicly but was revealed that someone worked some magic on her, changing her personality. On the way south to Vorgis and to their newly rewarded home there, Ophelia summoned them to her hut in the jungle via her minions. She explained that Oruruk and her friends are living within a dream all this time, in a different plane of existence called Arhiod, and that she could help them return to the actual world and thwart the plans of the ones that caused that. Oruruk agreed and fought his way through a dream-like gauntlet of challenges, ultimately waking up in a new place, without remembering physicaly reaching it. In the Timeless Halls he met Amal and the Timeless Nine. Amal claimed they were all soldiers from a time long gone, lieutenants of him and servants of the Creator. He spoke of how they all died in the Great War against the Leafblighter; the Creator's antithesis and eternal enemy. Amal took care of their bodies, keeping them in a healthy state, until the Creator allowed their souls to be cleansed and reinhabit their bodies. Amal revealed Oruruk's old name to be Sayadel. Avientta, a powerful mage and one of the Nine, fabricated equipment for Oruruk and his companions in a mystical pool, and Amal told them they have a task ahead; to recover a number of mythical artifacts that may bear some connection to the First World; the Cache of Malenuerta. On the Island of Strangers he met Adulu, a self-proclaimed pallbearer for the souls of all dead creatures on this island. In their effort to retrieve his stolen Cup of Souls, Adulu was slain in a duel and a dark force was released upon the island's skies from within it, while at the same time a wildfire was spreading in the jungle, as the result of Orethel's magic during a fierce fight with fell centaurs. Eventually they discovered an ancient tomb deep within a cavern, and from there somehow accessed a strange forested land, possibly through a mirror that was anything but mundane. In that place, the Bleeding Forest, he lost track of time and space. He wandered along with his companions, trying to find a way out. While there, he got information concerning Arhiod from Yrila and unfamiliar spells that deals with this strange reality. Eventually he found himself in the Black City, where he discovered clues pointing towards the fact that all inhabitants of this city agreed to whatever condition now plagues it. Flying up to the throne room, they woke Aerynax up who walked into a mirror and the place came crumbling down. Oruruk guided them to a number of boulders that acted as teleportation spots. Oruruk regained consciousness at the top of the Prying Hill. He concluded that the boulder is probably a Portal Stone. With his companions, he climbed down the mountain and went through it, discovering a supression of all magic but necromancy and an interesting ziggurat at the top of which he found an altar, an intricate sword, skulls of various creatures, and a huge beating heart. Leaving those things untouched they reached the foot of the mountain, the Snapjaw Vale as it is called by its residents, a tribe of Kabutel. He agreed to help them repel their invaders in exchange for being shown the way out of this valley.